Handcuffed
by darknessbeforedawn
Summary: THiS iS A ONE-SHOT LEMON BETWEEN CHARLiE AND ALiCE. POOR JASPER! iT iS EXTREMELY HOT AND STEAMY! i DECiDED TO WRiTE THiS BECAUSE THERE ARE NOT NEARLY ENOUGH STORiES ABOUT THiS PAiR. SO HERES ONE! ENJOY AND DONT FORGET TO REViEW THiS STORY iS OH SO SWEET!


She didn't know why she felt like this. Why her insides got all melty whenever he looked at her. He was Bella's father for Christ sake! Besides she reasoned with

herself she loved Jasper. But every time Charlie asked her even the simplest of questions she would stumble over her words. The day she caught Charlie looking at

her with eyes filled with lust and desire she fought internally with herself to not act upon her own feelings. As Bella was cooking dinner, Alice and Charlie were sitting

in the living room. Alice could just feel all the heat and passion in the room. To fill the silence, Charlie decided to turn on the T.V. As he began to look for the remote he

asked Alice for her help. She easily found the remote and went to hand it to him. As she did, her hand brushed his and she felt a sudden spark of electricity instead of

pulling away like she should, she was intrigued and grasped Charlie's big hand in her small petite one. He acted differently than she was expecting and began

rubbing his hand up her arm. "Awww." Alice moaned. "Dinner's ready." Bella called from the kitchen and Charlie dropped her hand suddenly. Even though she knew it

was wrong she ached to have him rubbing and massaging her again. "I will see you later Charlie." Alice said quietly in a seductively sexy voice. "Yeah." Charlie

stuttered out. As Alice ran quietly through the woods she came up with a plan. When she entered the house she kept her distance from Jasper. She didn't want him to

feel her heavy guilt. Edward she called in her mind as she blocked the thoughts of the night with a vision of Edward and Bella eating, well Bella at their very first

restaurant. "When does this happen?" Edward asked. Alice felt bad for having to lie and make up the vision. "Tomorrow night." Edward smiled a date sounds great we

will go right after school so I can have her back early since it's a school night. "That's sounds great." Alice said with false enthusiasm. The next day, school flew by

and when Edward dropped everyone off at the house. Alice excused herself to hunt. When she was sure Edward and Bella were gone she returned to the house to

sit up. She changed into the little outfit she had bought yesterday. It was a tight, spandex, form-fitting, black and white jail suit with a skirt for a bottom. She put on

the matching hood and waiting for Charlie to come home. When she heard him enter the house she took a deep breath to prepare herself. Alice watched the shock,

then delight, and finally lust cross his face as he entered the room. "I have been a very bad girl Chief." She said in a naughty voice as she strutted sexily to him. She

placed her mouth onto his and her tongue asked for entrance into his mouth when he allowed her entrance their tongues danced together. Right at the best moment

he pulled away. She groaned. "Let me search you." He said, obviously enjoying this little role play. His hands started at her shoulders and slid down her back and

gave her ass a little squeeze. He then proceeded to glide his finger over her mound. She moaned in pleasure. "I'm going to need you to remove your dress." Charlie

said in a stern tone. Alice slowly slipped the dress off of each shoulder and let it fall to her feet. She stepped out of it to reveal a sexy lace red bra and thong set.

There she stood before him with absolutely nothing but lingerie and heels on. She had never felt sexier. Charlie lowered his head and kissed and licked her neck. He

continued down and massaged and pinched her breasts in her bra. Then he got to her stomach and licked down. Finally he was at his destination. He slid his finger

into Alice's vagina through her panties and roughly fingered her. She gasped and shouted at the sheer pleasure of it. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and pulled

her panties down he let her step out of them and took his head down to pleasure Alice in a way that Jasper never had. As Alice felt his tongue enter her she swore

she was in heaven. He slowly slid it in and out. "Faster!" She screamed. He obeyed. As she came he drank up her delicious juices. Then he took off her bra and began

sucking and biting at her breasts. Alice pushed them together so they could each get equal attention. Now that Alice was completely naked it was her turn to strip

Charlie. She quickly ripped off his clothes and licked and sucked him up and down. When she got to his manhood, which stood at full attention, she began kissing and

licking it. After teasing him for what seemed like forever she put it in her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down. Charlie grabbed her head and pushed her

down harder as he came in her mouth. After she licked up all his cum. Charlie picked up Alice and carried her to the bed. He must be feeling extra kinky. Alice thought

as he handcuffed her to the post. He definitely is. She thought as he put himself in between her breasts and moved up and down. She held them together and

loosened and tightened up her grip on them. Then she flipped on top of him and began to ride him. He grabbed her breasts and moaned. She sighed as she climaxed.

Then it was his turn to be in control as he thrusted into her forcefully. Increasing his pace and she screamed and moaned. They came simultaneously and held and

kissed each other. That was the best sex Alice had ever had in her life and she knew that this would not be the last time.


End file.
